Guards
'Guards '(or sometimes known as Security Guards) are defensive personnel within the Foundation , they mainly protect scientists and guard SCP objects. Description The guards act as defense against possible containment breaches and are quipped with kevlar armor and p-90 sub-machineguns with extended barrels. In-game The Escort Guard This is the first guard the player meets. He appears in the intro, opening the player's cell and ordering them to follow him. If the player refuses, he will close the cell and activate the toxic gas, poisoning and killing the player. If the player exits the cell, but refuses to follow the guard or tries to run away, he will shoot and kill them, and can be heard ordering his fellow partner to dispose of the body and retrieve another D-Class. The Balcony Guard This guard is seen camping on a balcony in the intro, just outside of SCP-173's containement chamber. If the player refuses to enter the cell, the guard will be ordered to terminate them, which he will happily do. After SCP-173 breaches containment and kills the two D-Classes, it will then appear on the balcony, a few feet from this guard. The guard will then shoot at SCP-173 in an attempt to ward it off, but the lights then go out, allowing SCP-173 to kill the guard before fleeing into the vents. The balcony guard used to be the only guard in the entire game, until the full intro was released. ---- The Escape Guard This guard is seen down the stairs to the side of the exit hall at the start of the game. He is seen with a scientist, discussing escape routes, when the lights go out again. During this time, SCP-173 will fall out of the vents between the two before killing them both, followed by it redirecting it's attention to the player. As of v.0.9, however, this guard no longer accompanies the scientist trying to escape. Instead, the guard is replaced by a janitor. The guard himself, however, does still appear in a new scripted event: he is seen entering an elevator sometime after the second room. After a few seconds, the elevator can be heard crashing down. If the player opens the elevator, they will find a lot of blood. ---- The Suicide Guard This guard appears in the bathroom, in the men's room, and can be heard sobbing. He then hears the player and, assuming that there is something incredibly dangerous outside the room, shoots himself. There is a glitch where the audio for him killing himself can be heard even if the player has already been to the bathrooms. ---- Server Room Guard This guard appears in a scripted scene taking place in the server room. He accidentally sets off SCP-096, and attempts to shoot it, but to no avail. He is killed and his blood splatters all over the window, but, if the player goes near the wall, they can still see SCP-096, still causing it to rage and attack. ---- Gate A Tower Guards These guards are heard ordering the MTFs present to shoot at an escaping SCP-106, and then the player unless they leave early. ---- Gate B Watch Guard This guard speaks over a P.A., ordering the helicopters to attempt to capture a breached SCP-682. He may have died in the determinate nuclear explosion. Trivia *The guards stationed throughout the facility are seen wielding a FN P90. *If the Balcony guard is ordered to terminate the player, he will not shoot if the player is too close or too far away. He will constantly aim at the player when moving until the player gets in his line of sight and then fires a single round. *The guard's model is identical to the MTFs, however, they are wearing white suits and a kevlar vest that does not have a MTF logo on it. *When the player sets off the scripted scene where the Server Room Guard accidentally looks at SCP-096, SCP-096 killing the guard is not seen because the first attack splatters blood across the window. The player can, however, see either through noclip or a crack of bloodless window that, even though the ripping and screams continue, the guard simply disappears as SCP-096 walks around the room. Gallery Guard096encounter.png|The Server Room Guard trying to comfort 096 BABEE BLAKWENY GWERD.png|The Balcony Guard wields a HK G36K instead of a P90 Category:Foundation Category:Characters Category:To be imported